To Be Free-A Warriors Fanfic
by burritokingdom
Summary: I don't hate Erin Hunter but I wrote this anyway. Starclan obviously hates Erin Hunter, though. Okay, the summary is; Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Silverstream have been chosen to live lives in the past as twolegs and must kill Erin Hunter to bring the Warriors world into the real world. It will have a sequel hopefully. This might be the first fanfic where Erin is evil.
1. Chapter 1

...Why were we chosen?...  
...I find it creepy...  
...To kill the people who created us...

"Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Silverstream were chosen to go back into the past." Bluestar said. "Fine" They all agreed and were ready to be given lives in the past. When Erin Hunter was still writing the books.  
Firestar woke up. He knew things he probably wouldn't have known if he were still a cat such as: twolegs are called humans, his new name is Axel, and that cats were his favorite animal. Axel looked at the bookshelf and it was filled with "Warriors books". "Wow, I must have read the whole series" Axel commented, although he knew that already. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" Axel said as he got dressed.  
Sandstorm and Graystripe were already at school and were wondering what Firestar and Silverstream were doing late. Sandstorm was named Ramona and Graystripe was named Rex. "Hey, Rex, where do you think Firestar is?" Ramona asked Rex. "Idk" Rex answered. "Why do you keep on saying Idk? What does it even mean?" Ramona asked Rex. "You should know by now that it means "I Don't Know"!" Rex told Ramona. Soon the bell rang and it was time to go to class.  
Silverstream, too was a fan of warriors but she also liked Pokemon. Silverstream's name was Kathy. Kathy was getting ready for school when her cat, Meowth, (Named after the pokemon Meowth) came up to her and distracted her, but soon she remembered she needs to go to school so she finished getting ready and headed to school.  
Axel was saying bye to his four cats: Firepaw, Graypaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw at the time but he soon was ready to go to school.  
They all went to the same class first period, Math, and they all sat at the same table at lunch, the table in the back. "Hey there's Silverstream and Firestar!" Rex told Ramona. "Kathy and Axel." Kathy and Axel corrected Ramona and Rex.

Please tell me what you think about this story! Is it good so far! Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

...I start wondering...  
...What will happen...  
...If starclan can't help us...  
…What if they never have?...

"Hey, Kathy! Look at this helmet I made using paper!" Rex tells Kathy. Then someone older than Rex walks up to him and punches him in the face while the teacher wasn't looking. "Your an idiot!" The person told Rex but when the teacher looked again the jerk was back in his seat. "Hey, why did you punch Rex for absolutely no reason at all?" Axel asked the jerk. "You want it too?" The jerk asked back rudely. "Don't even think about it." Axel replied casually. Then the Jerk tried to punch Axel but Axel thought ahead. Axel swiftly dodged the jerks punches and calmly asked the teacher to look. When the teacher saw the jerk she immediately called the front office. "Billy! Why would you attack another student like that? You're getting a detention!" The teacher told Billy. "He also attacked Rex" Axel told the teacher. "Are you both okay?" The teacher asked Axel and Rex. "I'm fine, but I'm not sure about Rex" Axel answered. "I'm fine, except for my face." Rex answered honestly.  
"Wow, Axel is awesome, and Rex is still clumsy" Kathy told Ramona. "Its not like Axel hasn't always been that way." Ramona told Kathy. "Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Rex told Kathy. "But you still got saved by Axel!" Kathy argued. "That's not a very good reason" Rex argued. Soon math class was over. Ramona and Kathy started walking towards their reading class while Axel and Rex walked over to their P.E. class. Axel and Rex did not notice at the time but Billy was stalking them to get his revenge. Then, suddenly, Billy jumped from the crowd and grabbed Rex. Axel ran after them but he couldn't catch up.  
"Help! Axel!" Rex cried but Axel lost them. "Billy, what do you want?" Rex asked. "Revenge" Billy answered as he pulled Rex to his area at the back of the school. "Come out, guys!" Billy yelled and a few strong guys attacked Rex, creating bruises and marks all over him. "Leave. Him. Alone!" Axel told them, appearing out of nowhere. "Huh? How did you find us?" Billy asked. "Your scent is easy to follow. Have you ever taken a bath?" Axel answered and at the last word he extended claws from his hand. "How? What?" Billy tried to ask. "Leave! Now!" Axel told them. "No, your gonna die." Billy told Axel. "Attack him!" Billy ordered the other guys. As the first guy got close enough to attack Axel, Axel swiftly dodged and attacked the guy with his claws then he hissed. Axel grabbed Rex while he was unconscious and ran to the front office. "Don't let them escape!" Billy yelled and all the guys ran after Axel. Soon Axel was a human again and they were at the front office. "Help!" Axel cried to the front office. "Billy and his gang attacked my friend, Rex and he's extremely hurt! Please call the ambulance!" Axel explained. "Okay, I am calling the ambulance." The administrator said. School was cancelled for the rest of the day because of what happened. When the emergency busses came, Axel noticed that Ramona and Kathy live in the same neighborhood as him. "Hey, Ramona, when we get back to the neighborhood, do you want to try playing a card game I made?" Axel asked Ramona. "Sure!" Ramona answered. When they got back, Ramona and Axel found a field in the neighborhood and Axel showed Ramona his card game that he calls "Cat Master". The card game is like a strategic version of rock paper scissors. after playing for awhile they said goodbye and walked home. Soon after finishing his work, Axel started reading Warriors from the beginning again. 


End file.
